Third Time's the Charm
by burninglonghouse
Summary: So its the summer and they're exploring their love for each other.  It was originally a one-shot, but now its a three-shot!  I got a little carried away, it was only supposed to be a two-shot, let me know what you think!
1. Part I

*I'M NOT RICK RIORDAN AND DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON*

(I wish I did though)

* * *

It's finally here; summer vacation. Gods, do I miss camp. School wasn't that bad this year, seeing as there weren't any monster attacks, but it still was… well… school, but camp is going to be like a billion times better. Sure, I loved spending time with Mom and Paul, but I had all of my friends at camp, Grover, Chiron, Annabeth, Rachel, Blackjack, Conner, Travis, Michael, Katie, Juniper, maybe even Thalia and Tyson. Truthfully, I want to see Annabeth the most. Sure, she lived in New York, but went to a boarding school, so she didn't have _that_ much freedom. Her family still lived in Cali too, so she'd fly out there for breaks, so summer is basically all we have. And trust me; I'm going to make it an amazing summer.

**Two Weeks Later**

"Bye Mom!" I yelled to the car driving away from Halfblood Hill. I looked up and saw it. That tree, Thalia's tree, the tree that started everything for me. Gods, did I pour my life into this place. I saw the fleece, which I, with _a lot_ of help, got in order to save the camp. Passing the tree, and its dragon, I saw the big house, and waved to Chiron and Mr. D. I started to walk down towards them, but Chiron told me to go on, I didn't need to register this summer. I smiled and continued walking. I walked past the volleyball courts, the amphitheater, the climbing wall, across the lake and too the cabins. I walked past Zeus' and Hera's cabins, and faced my own. It was truly, my own cabin too, seeing as there was no other son of Poseidon, well except for Tyson. I opened the door, and smiled. I threw my bags on the floor and walked around the room, taking it all in. Everything in this room just made me feel better; the fountain, the horse fixtures, the note on my bed… the note on my bed? I picked it up. In a very nicely typed written letter, it said:

"Hurry up Seaweed Brain, let's start summer already! I've got a surprise for you! Meet me at the entrance to the Labyrinth.

- Annabeth"

The entrance to the labyrinth? What the hell did she want to show me, or give me for that matter? Ugh, whatever, it must be good whatever it is. It's my insanely smart, and hot, girlfriend for the gods' sake. Wow, thinking about it, that's a really good combo. Anyway, I shook my head and started to walk towards the door, but then I realized I forgot something. I brought Annabeth a gift too! Weird… we both had surprises for each other. I ransacked my bag and found it. I didn't really have to ransack it; it took up most of the room anyway. On my way from school, I passed F.A.O. Schwartz, and saw it, a HUGE stuffed animal. Okay, F.A.O. Schwartz isn't really on my way home from school, but it was merely a detour, I wanted to check out the new iPhone and the Apple store… not the point. Crap was this thing big. I couldn't really hide it, so I just carried it. I probably looked really stupid carrying around a gigantic stuffed owl, but I don't care, I saved the world, those kids can think whatever they want. As I passed the cabins, I waved to all of my friends. Katie was watering some plants, Michael was showing some of the younger ones how to play the lyre, Conner and Travis, were running from Clarisse, the Ares kids gave me dirty looks, and the Athena kids fake smiled. They didn't have anything against me, per say, but their mom did, so they almost _had_ to hate me. Regardless, everything seemed right. As I approached the woods I heard one of my favorite people in the world, Grover.

"Hey Percy!" he yelled, tackling me with a hug. Thankfully, I had a lot of muscle and didn't topple over, though, I dropped the owl. "What's with the owl?" "Oh never mind" he said laughing his goat like laugh.

"How've you been man?" I asked. He was my second best friend in the world. We had a permanent connection, literally.

"Alright, alright. I'm so happy to see you, have you seen Annabeth yet? She's got a big surprise for you if you haven't" he said excitedly. I swear… he could make a funeral cheery.

"That's where I'm going now actually. How's Juniper?" I asked picking up the owl. It got a little dirty, so I wiped it off.

"Oh she's great! I kinda think I'm in love!" he said all dreamy. I smiled. "When did you realize you we're in love with Annabeth?" he asked. I looked confused. I guess I've never thought of being 'in love', she was always there.

"I don't know… forever I guess" I said playing it safe. I've never said those three magical words though. Well… I guess they're magical in like a story book or something, but to me… hell, they're magical, who am I kidding? I probably should tell her that I love her sooner or later, before some other guy tries too, if they even dare. Grover suddenly cleared his throat.

"…Percy?" Grover asked. Crap, I really should explore my thoughts outside of conversations.

"Sorry man, just thinking, what'd you say?" I asked. He smiled contently.

"I'll let you go, we can always talk later right?" he said.

"Of course! After dinner we'll hang out down by the beach or something. Or maybe tomorrow" I said putting my hand on his shoulder. Gods, I forgot how good of a friend he really is.

"You got it" he said patting my hand. I dropped it, and we walked in separate directions, me towards the rock, him towards his forest.

"See ya man!" I yelled one last time. He waved and I smiled. I started walking a little faster, because frankly, I found the forest to be a little creepy. I got to the rock, and no one was there, so I sat in front of it, maybe she went to the bathroom or something. Suddenly, I felt something pulling on my hair, from the top, but when I looked up, there was nothing. I smiled and pulled the cap off of her head. That damn Yankee hat fooled me almost every time.

"Nice owl Seaweed Brain" she said, sliding off the top of the rock, to sit next to me. I held it up for her.

"I saw it on my way home from school and I thought of you, so here you go" I said giving it to her. She pulled something out of her pocket, and put it around my neck. I looked down, and it was a shell, on a plain leather necklace, but oddly enough, it looked nice.

"What's this?" I asked, feeling the shell. It made me feel a little stronger, I guess because it was from the sea.

"It's a sea shell, I found it on the beach in California, while I was visiting my dad, and it made me think of you. Press it to the ear, I had Tyson change the ocean sound to something else" she said. Annabeth told me once that it's not really the ocean, but the blood running through your head, I guess that made sense, but I still like to think it's the ocean. I pressed it to my ear, and heard Annabeth. "Hey Seaweed Brain, so as you can obviously tell, this isn't the blood rushing through the head, but my voice. If you're ever missing me, put this to your ear. I'm probably missing you too, so I hope to see you soon!" it said in her voice. I dropped it back to my chest and gave her a huge hug, sending her to the ground. We both laughed.

"Thank you" I said kissing her.

"Thank _you_" she said kissing me. "Oh, and I forgot to mention how happy I am that you're not a God" she said wrapping her hands around my neck. My hands stayed where they landed, under her back.

"I'm happy you didn't join the hunters" I said, meeting green with gray. Gods did she have pretty eyes. We stared at each other in silence for a little while and as I was about to say those little three words, someone cleared their throat. We both turned and saw Thalia. "Hey what's up?" I asked awkwardly.

"Ew, get up" was all she could say. We laughed and I helped her up. Then we both went over to her. "Glad to see you two are getting along" she said smiling. Annabeth hugged her, and I stood there awkwardly, since she was with the hunters, I didn't know if I could or not. It's not like I've ever hugged a hunter before, they don't like boys. I simply nodded and smiled and she saluted me sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked putting down the owl.

"Just stopping in for a visit… nice owl" she said looking at it. I'm starting to think I should've gotten a smaller one.

"Yea… it's pretty huge" I said… I smiled "That's what she said" I said laughing. Annabeth blushed and face palmed while Thalia laughed with me.

"Wow dude, really?" was all she asked while we laughed.

"What can I say? I'm a man of many talents. I can save the world and say a few jokes too" I said flexing. Thalia tried to hit me in the stomach, but forgot I was invincible.

"Ow… that's what I get for trying to be slick huh?" she asked shaking her hand. We all laughed. "Yea well, I'm going to get outta here, I came just for a quick visit while I was on a mission. You'd think after you got rid of the titan lord, we'd get a break. I still haven't seen Chiron or Grover" she said adjusting her bows on her back. "Bye" she said hugging both me and Annabeth. I was surprised she hugged me, but then again, we had a lot of memories, so I don't know. We watched her walk away and I yawned.

"Tired already? You just got here!" Annabeth said turning and wrapping her arms around my neck. I put my arms just above her waist and stared into those grey eyes she had.

"I'll stay up forever just to spend time with you" I said cutely. She blushed and I put my forehead on hers (because I'm finally taller). I was about to say those words again when Clarisse strolled on by, along with a few other Ares cabin members. It looked like she was giving a little bit of a tour.

"… And over there, as you'll see, are the worst kids in the camp. Percy Jackson, and Annabeth Chase. We don't associate with them" she said to the little ones. Who responded all at once.

"Why" "Yea why?" "Percy Jackson?" "Annabeth Chase?" "Their names were in the introductory video!" "Is Percy famous?" "Annabeth is pretty" "Why? Clarisse?" they said. Annabeth blushed deeper when the little twelve year old called her pretty and I was really confused. I've never even seen the introductory video, and it now said my name in it, and Annabeth's! My self-importance did increase a little bit; I'm not going to lie.

"We don't associate with them because we're the sons and daughters of Ares! Both of them pissed him off, so we don't talk to them. It's not like we talked to them before that… but it's a good enough explanation" she said herding them elsewhere.

"He's right you know" I said to Annabeth after they all left. She looked at me funny. "That you're pretty" I said smiling. She smiled and I hugged her. "Were our names in the video before Wise Girl? Or is it a new edition?"

"It's new. I hope they didn't change it, it was a good video, oh crap! I forgot I'm supposed to go do what Clarisse is doing for the Athena kids. Is it one yet?" she asked letting go of me and picking up the owl.

"No, but close to it, come on! I'll help you; I want to see the video anyway. Especially if my names in it!" I said grabbing her hand.

If Poseidon wanted to hook up with a mortal again, it would be another 12 years until I found out I had a little sibling, so I knew I wouldn't have to worry about what Annabeth was doing. We sprinted down to the Athena cabin and I waited outside until Annabeth put on her camp shirt (even though I wasn't wearing mine) and while she put the owl inside. We raced down to the big house (she won, because as I already said, I was tired) and met all the Athena kids. Seeing as I asked the gods to claim all of their kids, they legitimately did. All of them. There were a lot more recruits than last year, and this was great after all the losses that we had. I personally missed Charlie the most, and I always thought of him whenever I saw Paul's Prius. There were six new Athena kids, four boys, and two girls. I didn't catch all of their names, but it seemed like immediately, they didn't fancy me too much.

"Is he our brother, he doesn't really look like us" one of the little girls said as we were piling into the Big house to watch that video. Annabeth responded, but I was too excited, my name was in the video! I really didn't want to watch the whole thing, but I did. They went through the whole process of how you're the offspring of a god and etc, They apparently took out the whole thing about the Big 3 not being allowed to reproduce, because they listed Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades. At the very end they zoomed out on the city, right after the big battle. Gods it was wrecked, but the Empire State Building was lit blue and I smiled at that. It was my little sign to my mom. Chiron started to speak:

"Kronos, the titan lord, and father to the Big 3 and their siblings, almost prevailed last summer. He had help from several minor gods who, are now on our side. Kronos was defeated by demi-gods, and gods alike, including Rachel Dare, who is now the new oracle, Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, Michael Yew, son of Apollo…" Chiron continued to list every other camp members, satyr, and hunter that went to camp or hunted last year, except me, Grover, and Annabeth. He even said something about the kids and hunters who died. Even Luke, which I thought was very honorable. "However, a very special thanks is awarded to Percy Jackson, the son of Posieden, who without, we would've perished, several times. His loyalty and ability to trust are truly great. He was the hero of the last great prophesy, and the Greek world hopes that the next hero of the next great prophesy will live up to his legacy. Grover Underwood, also receives a special thanks, for without him, we wouldn't have had the help of the nature spirits, or the truth about the god Pan. Finally the last special thanks goes to a daughter of Athena, Annabeth Chase, who without her quick wits, and battle strategy, we would've had a very hard time with the war. Also, for saving our new oracles life, and Percy Jackson's life once or twice" Chiron said. There was more, but I didn't pay attention. I looked over at Annabeth and she was smiling. It was the truth, if it wasn't for Annabeth I would've died when I was like 12. I intertwined my hand with hers and she rested her head on my shoulder. I yawned again. Gods, was I tired.

The video finished and the Athena kids were all rowdy because Annabeth and I were giving them the tour. I was stumbling over myself and Annabeth caught me after I almost fell for like the 5th time.

"Gods, I'm exhausted, can I please go take a nap?" I asked. This damn curse of Achilles made me so tired. I was leaning on her shoulder to prevent me from falling asleep right then and there.

"Sure Seaweed Brain" she said. I kissed her good bye. All the little kids said ew, and we both laughed.

"Thanks Wise Girl" I said letting go of her. I stumbled my way to the cabin and into my bed. I fell asleep right away.

**That Night**

My nap only lasted about two or three hours, so after that I went for dinner and hung around with Annabeth for the rest of the night. I told Grover that I'd hang out with him later, I had to tell her something, and he understood immediately what I was talking about. Hanging with Annabeth was nice, seeing as it was first day of camp, we really didn't do much. As the night came to a close, we were sitting on the beach, staring at the sunset. It was orange, red, yellow, and purple all at once. It looked pretty sick to me. There wasn't even a cloud in the sky, just the sun setting into the sea. My arm was around her waist and her head was on my shoulders. It was nice, just sitting there.

"You know… this is pretty nice" I said kissing the top of her head. I leaned my head on hers and she moved in a little bit.

"It really is. I'd like to sleep out here if the harpies didn't patrol at night" she said. I felt every word she said, like the sound from inside her. I started thinking about everything these past few years. All those times she saved me, the few times I saved her… the time I spent without her. That was probably the worst. I was the only one, I think, that thought she was alive. I would not believe that she died. I lifted my head off her shoulder.

"Hey Annabeth?" I said. She looked up at me and I swallowed hard, her eyes were so nice. She raised an eyebrow. "There's been something I wanted to say to you all day, but every time I tried, something interrupted us"

"Well… what is it?" she asked. As if she didn't know. She's Wise Girl for gods' sake!

"Well Wise Girl, I, your Seaweed Brain, am completely in-" I was saying. I looked around to see if anyone was there and no one was to be found. I looked back into those concrete eyes; "like I was saying… I'm completely in love with yo-" I was saying. I got cut off again, but it was by her lips. This type of cutting off, I didn't mind.

"Gods, I love you too Percy, and you have said it before, but it was in your sleep" she said giggling. I probably turned redder out of embarrassment than she was from laughing.

"What?" I asked. "I never thought of saying it, because… because you always knew I loved you. Grover gave me the idea today" I said. I can't believe I've said it in my sleep. "Really?" I said. I probably sounded disappointed.

"Yea, last summer, one of the times when you fell asleep next to me on the beach. It was really cute, you rolled over in your sleep and said 'I love you Wise Girl'. I just looked at you shocked and said it back to you, but then you started snoring" she explained. I was blushing and she was laughing. This never happened before, her laughing at me blushing I mean.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. I didn't notice it before now, but we were both facing each other now, like in Indian style.

"I don't know. I was going to wait until you did this and make you laugh, but I think it made you a little more embarrassed than I was expecting. Sorry" she said looking down. I lifted her face up and she looked at me.

"I never want to stop looking into your eyes even if you make me embarrassed some of the times. Besides, you'll never embarrass me! It would be me that'd be embarrassing you. You're smart, beautiful, funny, fun to be around, but most of all, my Wise Girl, who I love with all my heart" I said hugging her. I could've stayed like that forever, but the sun was set, and the harpies were bound to come around. "I'll walk you to your cabin" I said getting up.

"I love you too Seaweed Brain" she said taking my hand. We walked in that comfortable silence until we got to her cabin. We didn't have to talk to each other anymore to make ourselves happy. Just the presence of the other person did that.

"Good night, Wise Girl" I said as I walked her up to the door. She put her hands around my neck and mine went around her waist and we kissed good night. I could stay like that forever, and we were out there for a good 20 minutes, but an Athena kid opened the door to go outside and interrupted us.

"We'll continue this tomorrow" I said letting the kid get passed. "I love you Wise Girl" I said hugging her.

"Seaweed Brain, I honestly don't know what I'd do without you, those two weeks without you almost killed me. I'm so happy that we're together, I love you too" she said hugging me. I let go and she pecked me on the lips and went inside.

I smiled and walked to the cabin whistling, and then, when my tune died down, I put that shell to my ear and heard Annabeth's voice. Gods, this summer is going to be amazing.


	2. Part II

The whole month of July zipped by and it was nearly August. That made me really sad. I've had so much fun this summer with all the new kids, but especially Grover and Annabeth. Grover told me how much he really loved Juniper, which was a lot. Trust me when I say _a lot_. It took him half an hour just to explain how wonderful her laugh is, and if that isn't love, than I don't know what love is. We all got back into our camp modes, and before I knew it, Annabeth and I were fighting with each other like we used too. Physically I mean, out of the arena, we were in love, but whenever we fought, it was like the Titan uprising. Our weapons clashed, or sweat dripped, and it always came down to one of us taking the others weapon. I'd knock the knife out of her hand (which was very hard) or she'd take my sword (which wasn't very hard, she would always distract me).

One day we just finished fighting and I happened to win this particular battle. My sword was at her neck and her knife was at her side. There were cheers and I did a little bow. We both were smiling and I handed Annabeth her knife back.

"My lady" I said doing another little bow. She laughed and it sounded like the angels were singing. Wow did I really just say that? Anyway, a bunch of Aphrodite girls came up to us.

"Great fight Percy" one said batting her eyes. I smiled and looked over at Annabeth. She looked confused.

"Thanks, what's up?" I asked putting riptide back into my pocket. Gods it was hot. It was weird, but we both started to take of our armor at the same time, like telepathy or something.

"Well we're having a party tonight, and we're just getting the word out. Will I see your handsome face there?" another one of them asked. I looked up at her with a very questioning face. Was she really flirting with me with my girlfriend right here? I saw Annabeth's whole body get rigid also.

"We'll see. I might just sleep tonight. If not, it's up to Wise Girl over here" I said looking at Annabeth. She looked like she was going to smack a bitch, which also made my self-importance go up. Twice in one summer no less.

"Okay, hope to see you there!" the same girl said winking. As they walked away, they left the scent of like a field of flowers or something. It kind of gave me a headache. Plus I was hot. Gods, at that point I really didn't care and I took my shirt off. Ahhhh… that was a really nice breeze. I wiped my face with my shirt and I just lied down in the grass.

"She's lucky I didn't choke her" Annabeth said sitting down next to me. She threw armor was on top of mine, and it made a clanking sound.

"Jealous?" I asked sitting up. She folded her arms and just looked at me. "For what? I already told you that I'm yours till the day you die, so what are you worried about?" I asked taking her hand, and kissing it. She blushed and looked away. I loved how little innocent things like that made her blush. It was so cute.

"Do you want to go?" she asked me, taking my shirt and wiping her face. She was probably hot to, but if she took her shirt off… I'd hit the first guy to say something, and Athena would probably turn me into dust.

"I don't care, wanna go for a swim? I'm really hot. Its only 3:30, so I'm guessing the party won't even start until later"

"Sure but I have to go change" she said getting up.

"No you don't, just go in like that. I'm just going to go in, in my shorts" I said getting up. She smiled.

"I wouldn't mind if it was just my shorts, but I hate walking around in a wet t-shirt" she said pulling on her shirt.

"Technically you don't have to, but your mom would kill me" I said smiling. She hit me in the arm and laughed.

"Yea she would. I'll go change and meet you by your cabin, you should change too. You did pack a bathing suit right?" she asked. She picked up my armor and tossed it to me. It fell on my foot, but it didn't hurt. I was putting my shirt in my back pocket anyway, so it's not like I could've caught it. "Oh sorry Percy, are you okay?" she asked all serious. I laughed and she remembered my gift. "I forget sometimes" she said laughing with me.

"Yea I packed a bathing suit, and okay, but don't take too long" I said picking up my armor. She waited for me and we walked back hand in hand. I let her go at her cabin and I walked over to mine. One of the Stolls wolf-whistled at me walking around shirtless and I waved at them laughing. Even though they caused some problems, they were some funny guys. I walked into my cabin and changed. Suddenly I yawned. Crap. Not good. My bed looked so nice and cozy, and oh so inviting. I crashed, only to be woken up by a knock on my door. Well not really a knock, more like a loud banging. I looked at my watch and it read 4:45. Oh crap, I hope she's not mad. I sprinted towards the door and opened it. Annabeth was in a banging-on-the-door motion and almost hit me in the face.

"I fell asleep, I'm so sorry, how long have you been out here?" I asked. I wiped a little bit of the drool off my face and flattened my bed head. She had one of those cover up things over her bikini top and jean shorts, so I hoped not long.

"45 minutes" she said glaring at me. Her eyes softened a little bit and she looked down. She looked back up at me after a few long seconds with a questioning look in her eyes. "Do you still want to swim, or did that nap do it for you?" she asked smiling.

"I could use a swim" I said, also smiling. I grabbed a white tank top to wear on my way to and from the beach, and we left.

We had a great time at the beach and, like always, we stayed underwater in one of my little air bubbles talking for at least an hour. I swear me and Annabeth could talk about anything like it was the hottest subject in the world. One thing that was definitely on her mind though, was that party. The Aphrodite girls had a party every once in a while, but neither of us have ever been invited. Granted, we were always off saving someone or something (sometimes each other), but still.

What Annabeth was worried about most was me being in the Aphrodite house to begin with. I mean, I'm not a cocky guy, at all, but I think I'm fairly good looking. My hair could always be a little shorter, but I'd look weird with a crew-cut. Besides, like you've already seen, the Aphrodite girls like to flirt, a lot. I have a lot of self control, but I think Annabeth is more worried about them, than me. Anyway, after swimming, we decided, why not, and we went to the party. We ran to change and we met up in front of the Aphrodite house. Gods, should this be interesting.

"It looks kind of dead no?" Annabeth said as she walked up to me. I was already there for a few minutes, but Annabeth had to actually dry herself off. I loved being son of the Sea God.

"Yea it does. You look cute by the way" I said smiling. I always told Annabeth how smart she was, and how much I loved her, but for all its worth, she was way beautiful. Like, I never complimented her on it, but wow, she was gorgeous. Like imagine, Barbie with grey eyes, a tan, and (she'd kill me, but I can't lie) a smaller chest. Hers wasn't too far off though. Jeez, I should stop before I get myself in trouble. She blushed like a little kid and I smiled.

"Thanks, but you don't have to lie" she said awkwardly. She never knew how to take a compliment.

"You're the prettiest girl in camp and honestly, you'd look cute in overalls" I said grabbing her face. I smiled and kissed her forehead and she laughed.

"Yea okay, I appreciate it though" she said playfully smacking my face on both sides. "We going in?" she asked turning her head towards the cabin. She was right, it looked pretty dead.

"Let's do it" I said dropping my hands. I swiftly took one of hers while mine dropped and held back a smile. We walked up to the door and I knocked.

"Who is it?" someone asked. I looked at Annabeth and shrugged my shoulders.

"Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson" Annabeth said. The door opened and we were pulled in, within one quick motion. Gods was it loud. Someone rigged the cabin that you couldn't hear what was going on from the outside. Now, you have to remember that there is about 40 times the amount of Aphrodite kids than Poseidon kids, so their Cabin has to be bigger right? Well, there were three floors, and the bottom one was completely engrossed by kids dancing to house music. It was actually an Aphrodite guy that pulled us in. His name was Chuck, and was surprisingly strong. Most of the time, Aphrodite kids just look at themselves in the mirror, but he was one of the few that actually worked out.

"Hey what's up Percy?" He asked shaking my hand. "Hey Annabeth, you look nice tonight, save me a dance later?" Chuck asked hugging her. Wow, that got me pissed. Figures, they're all flirts. I actually thought he was cool.

"Uh… I'm kinda here with the guy standing next to you" She said looking at me. I probably looked like she did a few hours ago.

"Oh yea… Well, maybe another time" he said smiling. There was another knock at the door. Thank the gods someone saved his ass from getting hit.

"Bye Chump… I mean Chuck" I said grabbing Annabeth's hand and walking to the kitchen. I got something to drink for the both of us, and she was just looking at me. She knows that I hate when people stare at me.

"Jealous?" She asked with a smirk.

"Want me to be honest?" I put the drinks down and turned to look at her.

"Of course" she said.

"If someone didn't knock on the door, I would've hit him" I said scratching my head, with a sideways smirk on. It's the truth, though, like he was being disrespectful.

"Aw Percy, violence isn't the answer, but I appreciate how much you care" she said hugging me. I held her and looked down.

"Coming from the daughter of the goddess of battle strategy no less, and of course I care, I told you I'm completely, utterly in love with you, you're kind of stuck with me"

"Yea well, I wouldn't have it any other way" she said looking up. She kissed me, and my brain turned into oatmeal.

"You know I have two left feet, but do you want to dance?" I asked her. The truth was, I've been practicing throughout this school year, and can dance pretty well, but she doesn't know that. Suddenly, the music changed to a slow song, wow; that was ironically perfect.

"Sure, the music changed just for us too, come on" she said grabbing my hand. We walked over to the dance floor, and I wrapped one hand around her waist, and she wrapped one hand around my neck. I lifted our hands and we swayed, until I was gutsy enough to spin her. She laughed and I smiled, until that creep Chuck took Annabeth's other hand and cut in. She just stopped moving, and Chuck looked at her funny. He looked at me and he bolted. Like I said before, he's a chump. I looked in the direction he ran and walked towards Annabeth. Most people stopped dancing or talking to watch what just happened, but I wasn't paying attention to them. Gods my heart was racing. No one messes with _my _Wise Girl and gets away with it.

"Hey" I said innocently. "Do you want to get out of here? If that creep comes back, they won't find his body" I said smiling. She laughed and hugged me.

"Yea, but don't kill him, he was just… being a creep" she said putting her head on my chest. I rubbed her back a little.

"Alright, I'll walk you back" I said letting go, even if I didn't want to. We walked back hand in hand and were once again interrupted after 15 or twenty minutes by an Athena kid trying to get in this time. I hugged Annabeth and let her in, and the kid followed. When I turned to go off the steps, he said something.

"Hey Percy, I just wanted to say, that I'm cool with you and my sister. How you responded when that creep Chuck cut in… well… made me realize that you're actually an alright guy. You're a good kid, and I know you won't hurt her" the kid said smiling. He looked around our age, maybe a little younger or older, I couldn't tell, it was dark. I stuck my hand out and he shook it.

"Thanks man, that means a lot to me. Maybe your word will spread to your mom?" I asked hopefully. The kid laughed.

"Hopefully. My name is Ralph by the way. Have a good night" he said going inside. I turned back around and walked back to my cabin. Huh, just like that I was on good terms with _two_ Athena cabin members.

I went to sleep easy that night, but, only after hearing Annabeth's voice out of that shell. If it wasn't for that, I don't know how I could even spend an hour without her.

** Three Weeks Later **

So, today was the second to last day of camp, and neither I, nor Annabeth has left yet! But that's okay, I got a great plan for us tonight, I just hope we'll get away with it. Phase one: make sure Blackjack is cool with flying us into the city. Now, I'm like 105% sure he'd be cool with it, but I still felt it necessary to ask. I woke up early and crept over to the stables and met my pure black Pegasus.

"Hey Boss, how's it going?" he whinnied flapping his wings. He was always happy to see me, and it was a mutual feeling.

"It's going pretty well, I can't complain. Can I ask you a favor though?" I asked petting him.

"Boss, you name it, I'll do it… just as long as it's nothing this early in the morning. I was partying pretty hard last night; those party ponies sure know how to have a good time." I laughed so hard at that. After I recollected myself, I told him my plan. After each sentence, he got more and more excited, until he agreed. "Gods boss, how could I say no?"

Phase two: find out from Chiron which Mets and Yankee players were demi-gods. See, I'm a Met fan, and Annabeth is obviously a Yankee fan and tonight there's a subway series game at Yankee Stadium, so I thought, how fun would that be? Maybe, if Chiron knows the players, we could get to meet some of them. Besides, we're both kind of famous in the Greek world, so maybe we could get a few Autographs.

I walked up to the Big House and prayed that there were some Yankees or Mets that were demi-gods. It honestly wouldn't surprise me if all of the Yankees were demi-gods, because hey, they're the Yankees, but the Mets were also the Mets, and I just hoped that a few of them were demi-gods. I knocked and Chiron answered in his pajamas.

"Percy, its early, is something the matter?" Chiron asked.

"No sir, but I have a question" I said. He nodded and I proceeded to tell him my plan. Seeing as we were both sixteen, we still weren't allowed to leave the camp as we pleased, by I was like, Chiron's favorite student and I had nowhere near the normal demi-god experience; Annabeth and I left every year I've been here, so It was like tradition for us to leave camp together, even though this wasn't really a quest. "…so, are there?" I asked.

"Yes, but I'll have to make a few calls. Alex Rodriguez, Derek Jeter, Jorge Posada, and Robby Cano are all demi-gods from the Yankees while David Wright, Jeff Francour, Jason Bay, and Carlos Beltran are all demi-gods from the Mets. Other than Jeter and Wright, who are both sons of Aphrodite, they're all sons of Hermes. Most demi-gods in professional sports are sons of Hermes, because he's also the patron God of athletics" Chiron said yawning. "I'll let you know by archery today Percy. I'd also enjoy an hour or so more of sleep, so I'll be seeing up later Percy" he said shutting the door.

Phase 3: Talk to the Stoll brothers. Now, you're probably wondering why I'd need to talk to the Stoll brothers, but this summer they started to run a business out of the Hermes cabin. If you request an item that you want, they get it within a few hours. It was great when I ran out of clean underwear before laundry day, but that's another story. Remember, Percy Jackson does _not_ and will never go commando. Anyway, I walked to the Hermes cabin and knocked a few times. One of the little kids answered and I asked them to wake up one of the Stolls. He let me in, and they had a small desk set up in the corner of the room. Since all Gods had to claim their kids, it wasn't as packed as in previous years.

I sat down and Travis sat across from me. "It'll cost you extra, we're not open yet" he said smiling and putting his feet up on the desk. "Whadaya need?"

"Two Met - Yankee tickets for tonight, a Met hat, and a Yankee shirt" I simply said. Travis' eyebrows shot up and he put his feet down.

"You're kidding. By what time?" he asked flipping through a contact list.

"Relax, latest 5 o'clock?" I asked him. He looked completely relieved.

"I can get your names on the score board too, it'll cost you an extra $20 though" he said writing some prices down on a piece of paper.

"Nah, what I asked for is enough" I said. He started to punch in a few things on a calculator and shot his eyes up at me.

"For saving the world, 15% discount" he said looking back down and typing in a few more things. Gods, I didn't realize how good a dyslexic could be at math. He finally circled a number on the piece of paper and showed it to me. "Okay, I can get you those legend seats behind the plate, a nice fitted Mets hat for you, and an authentic Derek Jeter jersey for Annabeth, for only $400" he said simply. My jaw dropped. Baseball games were expensive, and those legend seats were like $400 per seat, so I threw him the cash right away. An authentic jersey by itself was almost $170 so the Stoll brothers had some serious connections. "Thank you my friend, there will be a package on your bed between 3 and 5. Would you like Annabeth's gift wrapped with a note?" he asked. I laughed, but he was apparently serious. "For $15 we can get it to her instead of you dropping it off, it seems to have a nice effect, but I understand if you want to do it yourself. Are you going to get a haircut?" he asked me. It was true though, I needed one.

"Yea, just separately wrapped, I'll drop it off. I'll get one when I go home, but thanks man, there's still a couple of things I have to do. So I'll see you later, and thanks again" I said getting up and slapping his hand.

"There's no need to thank me Percy" Travis said "Go have a good time tonight, and enjoy the free food, I hear it's supposed to be fantastic" he got up and walked me to the door.

"I'll see you later man" he said as the door shut. I checked my watch and it was 7:30, which meant only half an hour until regular activities start. I must say, I timed this pretty perfectly.

I walked back to my cabin thinking about how much fun we were going to have later. Tonight… tonight is definitely going to be fun.


	3. Part III

I yawned and looked at my watch. It was all blurry at first, because I just woke up from my nap, but when my eyes finally readjusted, it was 3:30. I got out of bed and noticed two packages in my room, one bigger than the other, and the smaller one wasn't wrapped, but just in a brown box, which, I figured was my met hat and the tickets. Wow was I excited for tonight. At archery Chiron told me that the demi-god baseball players would love to meet me and Annabeth, and even give us autographs.

I walked over to the boxes and opened the smaller one. Gods, did they pick a nice hat. It was all black and the Mets logo had white lining. The brim however, was white and had a picture of the skyline on it. I put it on and it fit perfectly. I took the tickets out too and put them on the inside of my hat, so that way they don't get lost, and then put the hat on my bed. I jumped in the shower, brushed my teeth, and shaved. Then I got dressed. I went all out for tonight, I put on a black and white t-shirt, jeans, and black sneakers. I sprayed some of that beach cologne my dad gave me and walked over to the big house. Chiron was sitting outside and he galloped over to me.

"You look very nice Percy, I like your hat" he said looking at the brim. "Here are your passes, these will get you on the field and all you have to do is tell one of the demi-gods who you are. Remember, A-Rod, Jeter, Posada, Robby Cano, Wright, Frenchy, J-Bay, and Beltran are all demi-gods. However, A-Rod, Cano, Posada, Beltran, and J-Bay went to camp outside of the US because they weren't born here, but they still know who you are" he said handing me the passes.

"Thanks so much Chiron, want me to bring you back a souvenir?" I asked him. He thought for a moment.

"An autographed ball would be nice, but you don't have to" Chiron said smiling. "Have fun tonight Percy, and watch for the Harpies on your way back" He said winking and walking back to the pinochle table.

"Perry Johnson, don't die tonight!" Mr. D yelled at me. I resisted all urge to laugh. "Bring me back a pretzel"

"Okay Sir" I said. A pretzel… really? I'll never understand Gods. I stuffed the passes in my back pocket and set off for my next location, the stables.

I walked over there just to make sure Blackjack was still ready for tonight. Boy, he was more excited than me. He said he was going to watch the game from the roof of the stadium and if I needed him to whistle. Man, I love that horse.

Finally I passed by the Stolls just to give them a quick thank you, and witnessed them pulling one of the most epic practical jokes ever. They set up a catapult and were shooting cream pies out of their window. Oh my gods they hit one kid right in the face and I almost pissed myself. Like I said, they really caused trouble, but they were funny. As I was leaving they asked me to pull the catapult on Chuck, and I hit him in the groin area. From that distance, it definitely felt worse than a run-of-the-mill kick in the nuts. He actually fell to the floor, and then when he went to get up, he fell again. We were bawling, and before I knew it, it was 4:45. I wiped the stray tear I had from laughing and left them with their catapult. I ran to my cabin and got Annabeth's jersey, and then ran to the Athena cabin.

I knocked and after a few seconds, one of her half sisters answered. "Hey is-" I said before she cut me off.

"Yea I'll tell her to come down" she said slamming the door in my face.

"Alright" I said to myself and sat on the stairs. Legitimately three seconds later someone came out.

"Sorry about that man, my attempt at convincing the family didn't really work out" Ralph said sitting next to me. "Nice fitted, I didn't know you wore hats" he said looking at the brim. I laughed and we slapped hands.

"It's alright, I honestly don't think it could get much worse than getting the door slammed in my face" I said. I thought for a minute "no, I take that back, it definitely could" I said laughing. He laughed too. "And nah I normally don't wear hats, but I'm going to surprise Annabeth with Mets – Yankee tickets for tonight so I figured I should wear a Mets hat" I said showing him the tickets.

"Legend seats? Damn, those Stolls do have connections. So you have a shirt or something in the box for Annabeth?" He said looking at the box. I put my hat on and before I could respond, the door opened and closed again. This time it was Annabeth.

"Something like that" I said to Ralph as I got up. I handed her the box. "Surprise!" I said all cheerily.

"Thanks Percy, but since when do you wear hats?" she asked opening the box. Two kids asking me the same question within a 10 minute time frame, go figure. Her face lit up when she saw the jersey and she hugged me.

"Where are we sitting?" She asked putting the jersey on over her shirt. She didn't have adequate clothes on for a baseball game, so I assumed she was going to change after she tried it on. It was a perfect fit too; man, I owe those Stolls a souvenir.

"Those Legend seats, go change and we'll leave in a few minutes" I said to her as she took off the jersey.

"Alright, thanks again Seaweed Brain" she said kissing me and going inside. I sat back down next to Ralph and he was laughing.

"What?" I asked him. He was shaking with laughter. "What are you laughing at?" I asked him.

"That goofy look you get on your face after you two kiss" he said still shaking "I noticed it the first night I met you, and I saw it again. It's hilarious bro" he said as his laughter died down a little bit.

"Oh shut up and I'm not your _bro_" I said emphasizing the word bro. I hate when people use that, I'm an only child with one half brother, Tyson. I saw him last week and I was so sad to see him go. I missed him, a lot.

"You'll eventually be my half brother in-law" he said. He thought about it for a second. "That makes us sound like we're from one of those states where you can marry your cousin… let's just say I'll get to call you bro" he said laughing again. I was laughing too, I really liked this Athena kid; he, unlike everyone but Annabeth, was actually nice to me.

"You're too funny" I said laughing. We were both laughing when Annabeth came out of the cabin.

"Glad to see you two are getting along" she said. She was wearing the Jersey over a navy blue t-shirt, jeans, and flip-flops. She looked like she was ready to go to a baseball game.

"You and me both, it's great. I get along with two of Athena's children. Its like a dream come true" I said getting up. Ralph got up too. I whistled and Blackjack came galloping from the stables. "See you later man" I said to him.

"Bye man, I'll see you later. Don't hurt my baby sis" he said smiling and hugging Annabeth. She smiled and hugged him back and he went inside.

"How much older is he than you?" I asked her walking to Blackjack

"Three months" she said giggling. I face-palmed and she laughed.

"Really three months? So he's born in… June?" I asked helping her onto Blackjack.

"Yup, exactly three months too, thanks again Percy" she said wrapping her arms around my back as Blackjack took off into the sky.

We we're quiet until we landed; the scenery while the sun was setting on the city was fantastic. He finally came to a stop in the parking lot away from security, all the way at the end so no one could see us. It was long walk and granted we were in the Bronx, but for once, nothing went wrong.

We walked to the press entrance and flashed the passes that Chiron gave us, and they told us to walk to the player's entrance. The guy asked me if I was related to David Wright and I'll admit that my self-confidence went up, only a little bit though. We walked over to the player's entrance and they led us to the field for Batting Practice. We were told to stand behind a fence and suddenly the New York Met's came onto the field. First was David Wright and Frency, then Reyes and Beltran, then Castillo and Pagan and… why am I saying the entire line-up? Regardless, the guys came up to us and signed whatever we had and right before they left, I introduced ourselves to Wright.

"So you're the savior of the world huh? Well great to meet you Percy" he said shaking my hand. "Carlos, Jeff come ere' these are the kids like us" he yelled. They both raced over to us. "Mikey, these kids are cool" he said to the security guard, who oddly enough had one eye. He must've been like Tyson, a more civilized Cyclops then the one who tried to eat Grover.

"Thanks brother" I sat tapping him on the arm. He smiled and he also had crooked teeth. I smiled and thought of Tyson.

"Gracias ninos! Pleased to meet ju" Beltran said in his Hispanic accent. He shook my hand and then Annabeth's. We walked over to the home dugout since no one was in there yet.

"Same for me, come on, what's up with that Jersey blondie? I can spot a kid from Athena for miles and you're not smart enough to be a Mets fan?" Frenchy asked with the little bit of the southern accent he had.

"Weren't you on the Braves before coming to the Mets?" she asked with a know-it-all smile on. I smiled and he looked dumbfounded.

"She's a keeper Percy, looks, smarts, and likes Sports. If she only had better taste in Baseball" David Wright said winking at her. She blushed and I laughed.

"Hey, how's Chiron doin'?" Frenchy asked. "When he called I was so glad to talk to him. We gotta go down there during off season Dave" he said hitting Wright in the arm. He nodded.

"He's alright, surprisingly he let us come out tonight" I said. Annabeth took this as a good opportunity to practice her Spanish with Beltran. She was apparently doing good because Beltran was smiling and nodding.

"He told us we better treat you right, so don't be surprised. Last kid who he liked like that was… no one I think" Wright said thinking.

"Nah, he let me get away with a lot of stuff, but its cause I took an arrow for him once" Frenchy said lifting the sleeve he had on his jersey. There was a small scar there and it looked pretty new. "It had poison on it, and it'll never fade" he said putting his sleeve back down.

"Yea, he really did, I remember when you broke that lamp and almost lit the cabin on fire at one of our parties. Man, those were great" Wright said living in his memories for a moment.

"Hey, it was a containable fire" Frenchy said shrugging.

"Hey guys sorry to interrupt, pero Jerry wants us to start. He jelled at me for talking to Annabeth, so I'm guessing he's going to jell at you soon" Beltran said as they both walked up to me. Annabeth was smiling, so I guess Jerry didn't yell too much. He really never yelled anyway.

"Hey well, it was great meeting you guys, you already missed those Yankee demi-gods, but after the game, be sure to find them! Even if they aren't as half as nice as us" Frenchy said winking. "Then again, they may like you Blondie" he said referencing to her jersey.

"Thanks again!" Beltran yelled as they ran back to the dugout. I had an idea and walked over to Mikey the security guard.

"Hey Mikey, is there any luck on getting Cano, Posada, Jeter, and A-Rod out of the club house to meet us?" I asked him. He thought for a moment.

"Come with me. No girls aloud in the locker-room" he said grabbing my sleeve and walking past Annabeth.

"I'll be right back I guess" I said smiling stupidly at Annabeth. She wondered over back behind the fence and watched the guys hit around.

A few minutes later I found myself sitting in the clubhouse with Derek Jeter and Jorge Posada laughing.

"Gods, it had to be the funniest thing I've ever seen. We made those guys look like complete asses" Jeter said laughing.

I told him my cream-pie story with the Stolls and they were rolling on the floor, both of them. It was pretty cool. Suddenly, Annabeth came into the clubhouse along with A-rod and Cano and was smiling so widely.

"See, that's what I like to see, a yankee fan!" Jeter said getting up. "Thanks for making our world a better place" he said shaking her hand. I introduced myself to the other two ball players and they were happy to meet me.

"Thanks for everything man" Cano said smiling. "I always thought I'd be the coolest thing to save the world, and be that hero of the prophesy, but, being the son of Hermes is also great" he said holding up my watch. He and A-Rod howled with laughed while I was just awestruck. "Dioses mios, el bicho de agua no tiene buenos refejos" he said in his laughter. I had no idea what that meant, but everyone else was laughing. He handed me back my watch. "Water bug, you need better reflexes" he said rubbing my head. He was a nice guy. They all signed autographs, and told Mikey to be our permanent security guard for the night. Mikey said okay, but ended up leaving us alone anyway, the security person in front of the Legend Suite wouldn't let him in so he left us.

The Legend suite was amazing and we had a nice dinner. When we got to the seats we had a chance to talk.

"What do you think so far?" I asked sipping some of my Coke. It was free, so I got the big 32oz one.

"It's pretty fantastic, thanks" she said kissing me on the cheek. I smiled and turned to watch the game. I was surprised at how much of a baseball fan Annabeth was. We talked about nonsense until the first break during the top of the fourth when they cleaned the field.

"So, how'd you get so into baseball?" I asked as we went to go get a dog from inside. Well… I wanted the hotdog, she just wanted a water bottle.

"I don't know, I like how much one moment can change the game so much I think, what about you?" she asked me grabbing a water.

"I'm a guy, sports are like second nature" I said smiling. She laughed and we walked back to our seats

The food was great, I was with the girl of my dreams, the Mets won, and I had a great night. Nothing bad happened for once, and we got to watch a great game. At twelve thirty we landed in front of the Athena cabin and I gave my long good-bye, like I always do. She was upset the Yankees lost, which even surprised me, but was happy that we had such a great time. I gave her one last peck on the cheek and walked back to my cabin, whistling that same tune I did around a month ago. Then, when it died down, that shell kept me smiling. Wow, was I head over heels in love.

"Hey Seaweed Brain!" I heard Annabeth yell. It was like 1 in the morning and the harpies were out, what was she thinking? I was already in front of my cabin and she raced to me with something in her hand. "You forgot something!" she was closer now, and I could see the outline of… a pretzel?

"Oh my gods, you remembered Mr. D's pretzel? I knew there was a reason I kept you around" I said as she walked up to the doorway where I was standing.

"Shut up" she said smirking and handing me the pretzel. I grabbed it, and swiftly put an arm around her waist.

"Thank you" I said all suave.

"You try too hard" she said bluntly. I died laughing and let go of her waist; I apparently found it a lot funnier than she did, but yea, I guess she was being serious.

"Wait, really?" I asked when I calmed down a little bit. My face hurt from smiling so much. She smirked and bit her lip. "That doesn't qualify as an answer" I said still smirking. Her response was another set of lips on mine. She took my hands, and when we broke apart, she still held them.

"Thanks again" she said smiling, and letting go of my hands. "Sweet dreams Percy" she said walking back towards her cabin. "I love you Percy Jackson!" she yelled when she was like half way back (I always watch her walk back, just in case). It was pretty cool to have someone profess their love to you by yelling at the top of their lungs at 1 AM.

"I love you too Annabeth" I yelled loud enough for her to hear. She waved and walked into her cabin and I walked into mine. I threw Mr. D's pretzel on top of my dresser and changed into my pajama pants. Sleep came easy, like every night this summer.

-THE END-

* * *

A couple of things:  
A) IM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO FINISH  
B) I know, Frenchy isn't on the Mets anymore, but I didn't feel like changing everything  
C)PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Thanks for your time =)


End file.
